thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Vol. 3 Issue 112
Vol. 3 Issue 112 is the forty seventh issue of the third The Darkness comic series volume and 112th issue overall. This is the first part of Hope's Adventures Under Ground story arc. Synopsis On the verge of adolescence, Jackie's daughter Hope is following in her father's footsteps and is starting to grow into the young lady that she was always destined to become. But there is Darkness in her blood. And when she wanders into the woods alone, surrounded by things that go bump in the night, Hope wonders if she is the creature to actually fear. Characters * Jackie Estacado * The Doppelganger * Hope * Jenny Romano * Darkling Kittens * Cathead * Prince Adolphus * The Witch * White Rabbit Plot Summary Previously Hope tries to bring back the killed Darling Kittens back to life. After a few tries she finally manages to bring them back. She then goes to find her mother. As she gets out of the house, Hope finds Jenny in the garden holding a dead peacock in her hands. She says that something came out of the woods and killed the birds. Hope decides to bring Jenny back home and tells the guards to inform the Doppelganger about what happened. She then goes into the woods. Meanwhile in the bunker, Jackie started to starve and expresses his wish to see Jenny and Hope to the Doppelganger. The Doppelganger says that Hope is fine, although he's not sure what he will do with Jenny. They're then interrupted by the Cathead who reveals that the peacocks that Jackie gave to Jenny have been killed and Hope went into the woods. In the woods, Hope meets Prince Adolphus who insists in protecting her until she passes through the woods. Hope rejects his help and then realises that it was him who killed the peacocks. The prince then turns into a werewolf and attacks Hope. Hope quickly kills him, but then the prince releases spiders from inside his body. She burns the spiders away and is then confronted by a witch. The witch invites Hope into her gingerbread house, leaving the kittens behind. As she gets inside, Hope notices the remains of the witches former victims. The witch then suggests Hope to check the furnace, but instead of doing that she burns the old crone with her Darkness powers. When she gets outside, Hope figures that the Ancients Ones are bringing her fairy stories into reality for unknown reason. She then meets the White Rabbit who offers to take her home. The rabbit leads Hope to an old tunnel and she notices that he's missing his feet. Out of curiosity, Hope decides to follow the White Rabbit into the tunnel. Moments later, the Doppelganger reaches the tunnel as it closes before he can enter it. To be continued... Trivia * This issue incorporates various well known fairy tale stories elements. ** The Prince turning into a wolf is a reference to the Red Riding Hood. ** The witch, which lives in a gingerbread house is a reference to Hansel and Gretel. ** The White Rabbit and his tunnel leading to a fantasy world is a reference to the Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Gallery RCO002 1468894895d.jpg|Alternate cover Category:Comic Volumes Category:Volume 3